Detention And A Spanking?
by Ohisashi
Summary: For trying to poison an innocent student with an unknown chemical, Stein decides to teach his students' an unforgettable and embarrasing lesson. Thanks a lot Black Star.


**Title: Detention... And A Spanking?**

**Author: Ohisashi**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters and never fucking will.**

**Author's Notes: Non-pairing story, shockingly enough, about our favorite male protagonists getting spanked by Stein. No, he isn't a pedophile, he's just teaching them a lesson the old fashion way. Trust me, the only big age difference stories I've done is Toushiro and Ichigo.**

**If you don't like the idea of Soul, Black Star, and Kid getting spanked by Dr. stein, don't bother flaming. I end up laughing at them while sipping my lemon tea in content. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" You three are in serious trouble. Using a dangerous chemical on another student..." The three boys, Soul, Black Star, and Kidd stood in front of Stein. Soul had a guilty look, while Black Star gave a blank one and Kidd was busy staring at the screw in the man's head.<p>

" Not even seeing if this chemical had a cure, you still mindlessly abuse it. Do you have anything to say?" The doctor said. They couldn't tell what expression the scientist was wearing, seeing as those glasses hid his eyes.

" No sir, we do-" Soul started but Black Star butted in.

" Yeah, I do! You're one to talk! What we did is nothing compared to what you do!" Soul's mouth hung open while Kidd scowled at the scientist.

" True as it may be, but I just happened to be curious. Besides, I only merely watched."

Soul had expected Stein to start electrocuting them through his hands like he had done before with Black Star, but to his surprise, Stein just smirked.

" I understand that it is after-school, but I do not appreciate smart-ass remarks from students."

" Oh yeah? What are you going to do, spank us?" Black Star taunted with his arms crossed. Soul looked ready to faint. The assassin really doesn't know what he's going against. Stein is capable of pretty much anything.

" As a matter of fact... that's a good idea." The bluenette narrowed his eyes in confusion and Stein had that dangerous look again. " Soul, why don't you come up first."

" B-but I-"

" Why don't you come up first." Stein repeated this time, in a different tone, causing Soul to pale and give shaky steps forward. His heart thumped faster when the man began pulling up his own sleeves.

" C-can't I get detentio-"

" No, however, you can thank Black Star for his brilliant idea." This caused Soul to glare at his best friend, who gave a sheepish grin. " Now, take off your pants." This made the weapon blush with widened eyes.

" No way! I am not taking off my pants!"

" Is that so?" Stein began reaching for a small knife, smirking when the boy flinched. " I have been wondering if a lung can replace a kidney. Care to help me with that subject?" Soul whimpered. He already had a long scar across his torso from saving Maka, and he definitely didn't need another. He sighed before biting his bottom lip and regretfully unbuttoned his pants. He slipped them down slowly, fully aware of Black Star and Kidd's stare on him. He blushed and slipped them down pass his knees.

" Underwear as well." Soul wanted to reject the idea, but the small bluff of the knife being picked up again made him reconsider. " Good. Now, I want you two to watch closely. You will be next." Soul yelped when he was slammed down on the desk. Stein's hand loosely held his neck and he whimpered at was to come. His shirt was pulled up slightly and he leaned on the desk with bent arms on both sides. What was the mad man going to do to him?

" Let's see if I can get the ultimate Death Scythe to scream in less than a minute." He wasn't going to rape him was he!? Not in front of Black Star and Kid!

" Wh-wha..?" The weapon's eyes widened and he tried to get away, but a vicious slap hitting his butt made him yelp. " Ah!"

Stein clicked his tongue.

" That won't do. Let's try that again." Soul tried to hold in his yell when another came in the same place. However, within every slap, it became increasingly difficult. It seemed as though the hitting became even more aggressive and his eyes teared.

The two other boy's winced at the sound of the harsh slapping, and Black Star began to regret ever being a smart ass. Only, he is a god! Gods can't get hurt from just a measly spanking.

" Ah! ah! Ow!" The teen was finally reduced to yells and tears, and Stein finally stopped in what seemed like forever.

" I think that'll do. I hope you learned your lesson. Kid you're next." The scythe winced within every movement as the shinigami's breath hitched.

" I-I could report to father-!"

"-that you participated in an activity that could've easily killed another student. Do go on then." Stein plainly said as he began ro twist the screw in his head. This made Kid made a sound of guilt and he scowled as he hesitantly began to undo his pants. It is true. Besides, there is no way he going to disappoint his father like that. Not after vowing to become the best leader of Death City will have after his father. He did indeed, need to be punished.

Soul was still wincing in pain as he tried to fix his pants while Black Star looked away. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. Of course it was his big mouth that got them into even more trouble, and in embarrassing situations. The sound of Kid yelling in pain made him twitch. He knew well, that Soul and Kid would kill him after this.

It was a while later, when both Soul and Kid were wincing from the spanking. The stinging sensation burned bright red and it didn't seem like it was going away any time soon.

" Black Star, your turn." The said boy crossed his arms defiantly.

" Screw you, I'm not going up." The assassin responded. The scientist gave an amused look.

" Still being bold as ever. You are going to have to surrender, with or without force."

" Just try. I'd kick your ass." Stein chuckled.

" Like last time huh?" This made Black Star scowl and turn his head from the instructor.

" Y-you got lucky. Besides, I was just going easy on you."

" Really? Then what's your excuse for now?" Black Star glanced at him.

" What do you me-?" Before he could finish his question, Stein is already in front of him, and the meister was forced in his knees with his wrists captured.

" Oi! Let go dammit!"

" Not after you get the same treatment. Got to be fair, which means...", Stein pulled out a paddle from... somewhere, " We need to have everyone taught a lesson fairly."

" Whatever. Like that's going to make me cry like those two wimps."

" Shut up!" The boys yelled with angry marks.

" We'll see about that." Stein says and pulls down the defiant meister's shorts and underwear. " Try not to scream too loud."

" In your dreams, screwhead." The man chuckled before giving no warning and didn't bother to mask his wavelength when he gave the first hit. His smirk widened when the boy only gave a grunt, clearly not going to give in any time soon. He repeats the painful action twice more and the meister only huffs, trying not to let any sound out.

" Not going to give up, are you."

" Che..."

As every hit came more painful than the next, Black Star found himself nearly failing to contain his sounds. It was a while when paddling stopped, and the assassin was now reduced to pants. Stein hummed and thought for a moment.

" This won't do at all. Let's see..." The elder meister then twisted the screw in his head. " I think this will do." Black Star paled, but not visibly when he felt Stein's soul wavelength strengthen.

" Wh-what are you..?" Stein gave a toothy grin.

" Why I'm just teaching you a lesson. Already giving in?"

" N-no..." That response wasn't so bold and it made Stein more pleased.

" Then have it your way." Was all he said before giving a vicious slap on the boy's bottom. Black Star bit his bottom lip from yelling bloody murder as another came. He wasnt going to lose this battle. Just wait until he gets revenge.

Soul could only imagine how painful it would have been for him. He still couldn't believe that even still getting the worse beating, Black Star is still quiet. That assassin is way too strong for his own good.

" Ngh... Ngh..."

" You really don't have to hold it in. If you would just admit it hurts, I'll let you go."

" It... doesn't-Ngh!"

Stein sighed and stopped. " You are have a bruise quite red. I could stop you know. How about this, we'll continue tomorrow. I do need you to sit through class at least."

" What!? Why me?" Stein let the boy go with a smug look as he pulled out a cigarette.

" Simple. You didn't learn your lesson. And surely a detention is not enough for what you've done. Speaking of which...", he faced the other two boys that were leaning on the desks since they couldn't exactly sit properly," Everyone still gets a week's worth of detention. And Black Star, you like to be the center of attention, right?" He asked with a mischievous look. This caused the meister to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

" Yeah... Why?"

" Maybe the class could enjoy a good show. You don't mind showing off what happened earlier right?"

" B-but... th-that's not-"

" Everyone is dismissed. I do look forward to tomorrow." The scientist puffs out a smoke from the cig before hopping into his chair and rolling out, leaving the three students in the classroom.

...


End file.
